


【艾莱】失乐园/paradise lost

by boxiang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxiang/pseuds/boxiang
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	【艾莱】失乐园/paradise lost

莱纳昨晚睡了一个长而厚重的好觉，他坐起来，抓了两把胸口，下床拉开窗帘，又将窗户打开。窗框外缘上还挂着昨天庆典用的彩旗，几个花花绿绿的帐篷就堆在莱纳的楼下，前来参加庆典的小贩已经将招牌挂了起来，火炭烧得通红，热乎乎的气味不断往上飘。

一阵舒适又清凉的微风吹进了室内，太阳升得很高，照耀着建筑的棕红色屋顶，在穿过城市的河道上闪烁着碎光。

今天也是庆典日，今天当然也是庆典日。劫后余生数月之后的现在，那股惊险依旧需要用庆典来抚平和发泄。莱纳深吸一口气，感到久违地心情舒畅。他靠在桌前，一边穿上衬衫，一边看着街道和街道之间的一条人行路。那里之前耸立着一道高墙，将艾尔迪亚人收容所与城市里的其他区域隔开，高墙上的铁门时常紧闭着，只有战士小队集体出入的时候才被允许打开，以便军用卡车通过。但也就是几个月前，政府下令推翻了它，并且回收了所有的袖标。

这场庆典的规模很大，可能比马莱与多个国家建交时组织的庆贺活动还要大。莱纳记得战后的人类政府宣布庆典日期的时候，所有人都吓了一跳。但实际上，有这种活动总是一件绝妙的好事：那至少代表着这里仍有对美好生活的期望。

“莱纳！”

有人叫他。莱纳从窗户探出头，发现是邻居正跟他打招呼。莱纳从家里搬出来，来到这儿一个人住的时候，她已经在隔壁住了一段时间了。这是个面容和气的长发女人，粗壮的黑发用红头绳扎起，总穿着半旧的长裙。尽管眼角已经开始下垂，但从这幅面相上面，还是轻易能看出女人年轻时的美丽神采。莱纳感觉她的年纪可能比卡丽娜少上几岁，但也不算年轻了：那圆眼眶下面有一圈可爱的笑纹。

“早上好，卡露拉。”莱纳致意道。他和她关系很好——可以说，好得几乎让莱纳有时觉得，他俩的关系好过了自己与自己的生身母亲。但这个热切又宽和的女人却说，她只是很想念自己的儿子而已。莱纳追问他的名字，但女人摇头，说没有必要在此提起他。那位年轻人战死了，如果活到现在，大概就是莱纳这个年纪。

“你吃过早饭了吗？”邻居问，她敞开的窗户里飘来烤面包和煎香肠的味道。黄油、牛奶、优质的面粉，还有肉和糖。马莱在过去数年里经常与其他国家开战，物资都运上前线去，这些好东西，即使是在未与中东开战时的艾尔迪亚人收容所也很难见到。“我多做了一些。”她在莱纳回答之前说。

莱纳犹豫了一下。这已经是她这周第三次邀请莱纳去家里吃早饭，前面两次，莱纳都同意了，但他觉得屡次三番地跑去别人家里蹭饭并不是什么好事。

他刚想说话，卡露拉就像是知道他会说什么似的，把身体缩了回去：“我帮你留了门！莱纳！”

这下他就没得推辞了，莱纳抓起外套，来到她家里。政府分给艾尔迪亚幸存者的新房子比之前布朗全家在收容所住的老房子体面得多了，莱纳自己一个人住在房子里，母亲与贾碧一家则住在离这里不远的地方。卡露拉很勤快，家里收拾得十分整洁。莱纳带上门，穿过客厅。厨房和餐厅连在一块儿，明媚的阳光撒满了地面和餐桌，盘子泛起白色光晕，桌子中间摆着一篮面包和一瓶牛奶。

卡露拉在锅边回头，香肠滋滋作响，她在围裙上擦了擦手，朝莱纳露出一个微笑。“你来了，莱纳，”她指了指餐桌，“如果想喝牛奶，就给自己倒。”

莱纳想给卡露拉帮帮忙，但她没给莱纳这个机会。几乎在莱纳挽起袖子的那一刻，卡露拉就关上了火，端着一盘香肠和煎蛋走了过来。于是他只得又坐回椅子上，这个位置正对客厅的矮立柜，莱纳抬起头，发现矮立柜上多了一只相框：卡露拉大概是这两天才把它摆出来的，因为前天莱纳来吃早饭的时候，那上面还什么都没有。

照片上是一个青年的侧影，他的身材比莱纳要细一些，穿一件深色衣服，头发垂着，没有刻意整理过，一直盖住了耳朵，还有大半边的脸庞。莱纳努力看了一会儿，没能看清青年的长相。实话说，他有点儿好奇，但不打算多问什么，莱纳心想这大概就是卡露拉早逝的儿子，而冷不丁地在她面前提起死去的亲生子是一件很残酷的事。

他给自己倒了半杯牛奶，拿了一只香肠（接着卡露拉又给他拿了三只）。女人放下叉子，问道：“你看到我摆出来的照片了吗？”

莱纳手停了停，“我看到了，”他看了一眼卡露拉的神情——她正微笑着看向莱纳，“……这是你的儿子吗？”

“他不听我的话，硬要去做士兵，死的时候才19岁。”卡露拉点点头说，她毫不避讳“死”这个字眼，让莱纳感到有点儿吃惊。他与卡露拉认识的三个月里，她从没有把照片摆出来过，莱纳还以为她至今也没法接受儿子已经死去的事实，才连一张照片也不愿看，但卡露拉现在看起来并没有被这件事影响：“你想凑近了看看吗？”

他想走近了看吗？莱纳抿了抿嘴，他感觉自己不是很想看那张照片，这与礼貌没有关系，就好像他立刻点头，说自己想看，这个行为也与礼貌没有关系一样。但他还是站起来，几步走到照片前，开始认真地打量起照片上的年轻人。

青年该有过军队背景，他的腰背挺得很直，即使是在照片上这种放松的姿态之下，身体也没有呈现出完全的松弛。莱纳战前那会儿在马莱军方身居高位，见过许多艾尔迪亚士兵，但莱纳觉得自己对这个青年连一丁点儿的印象也没有。

但尽管如此，他还是奇妙地认为，青年应该长得很像卡露拉，这个念头是如此强烈，以至于莱纳可以在脑海里大致地描摹出他的长相。

“他长得很高，”卡露拉说，在自己头顶比划着，“不过没你这么高……”

“是吗……”莱纳附和道，他一个字都没听进去，只是捧着那只相框，一个劲儿盯着画面之中的年轻人。直到卡露拉拍了一下他的肩膀，他才哆嗦了一下，扭过头，像是惊醒一般问道：“……什么？”

“你得快点吃早饭，饭要凉了，”女人说，从莱纳手里拿走相框——莱纳感觉到自己的手指在那一瞬间捏紧了，但他飞快地意识到自己在做什么，立刻又把手指松开，他咽咽口水，走回餐桌，继续自己没吃完的香肠。卡露拉站在柜子旁边，以一种宽和的、母亲般的目光凝视着他，等了一会儿，她笑着问：“今天也去庆典吗？”

“今天？”

“对啊，你前天过来的时候，说今天要在庆典上见一些老朋友，”卡露拉轻声提醒道，“你不记得了吗？”

“哦……”莱纳点点头，他的确差点儿忘了，今天他要和之前在调查兵团的几个朋友见面。他吃掉香肠，在卡露拉的逼迫下拿了两只面包，然后在饱足与些微愧疚里匆匆告别了。

柯尼和让已经在楼下等他——是的，就是这样嘛，他今天见的老朋友就是这两位，他们之前约好的不是吗？莱纳走出来，让立刻亲昵地拍了拍他的肩膀，“莱纳，”他说，露出一口白牙，他上周拿到了自己在市中心的高级住房，还为新家添置了好地毯。柯尼为此开他许多玩笑，说“让·基尔希斯坦先生”从此就是调查兵团里面的“最上等人”。让为了今天的见面特意打扮过，胡子修剪得很整齐，头发加了发蜡，衬衫是新的，看上去简直容光焕发。

柯尼抓了抓头顶，松开自己领口上的一颗纽扣。他搬进来的时候发起了特殊申请，得到一处面积更大的房产，因此能和全家人住在一块儿。今天比昨天要冷上一些，柯尼出门的时候被妈妈给了一件厚重的法兰绒衬衫，他解开扣子，又带着外套，把袖子挽高，说道：“待会儿还要再来另一个人，我告诉她不要来，但是她一听到有吃的，马上就表示一定要过来嘛——我也没办法……”

“莎夏？”

“对，还有阿尔敏。”

“其实原本只有阿尔敏的，但是莎夏突然决定也要跟过来，真是麻烦……”柯尼嘟囔道，但他的语气一点儿也不像是嫌麻烦的样子，他实际上喜欢这种朋友之间斗嘴和责怪的关系。

“他们来也是很正常的，毕竟是庆典嘛……”莱纳说，“在我小时候，我的故乡也会定期举行庆典……”

莱纳顿住了，好像被自己这句说出的话黏住了嘴巴。他盯着眼前的路，感到喉咙发痒，实际上，现在莱纳有点儿想把关于自己的邻居还有她的儿子的事情讲出来，说给这两位朋友听。这毫无意义，但莱纳心想着，说不定他们能知道什么。

只是在莱纳这么做之前，他就又把自己控制住，把那些问题咽回了肚子里——连莱纳自己都不知道为什么要对他俩提起这件事——他在想什么呢？柯尼和让也是近期搬到了战后居住区的，怎么可能认识卡露拉或者卡露拉的儿子？而且，难道莱纳就认识这个死去多时的年轻人吗，他甚至都不知道自己想知道什么，却忽然提起一张老照片里的陌生人，这到底要显得多么古怪？

“怎么了，莱纳？”让问。

“啊……什么怎么了？”

他沉默了太长时间，现在柯尼也看了过来。莱纳咽了咽口水，在两位老朋友的注视下，他不由紧张起来，感到一些汗水缓慢地从头皮里渗出。实际上他还是觉得自己不应该问这个，但只过了几秒钟，莱纳就松口了：“我在想一个人。”

“哦，”让接口道，他以一种玩笑般的语气说，“你看上谁了？”

“不，不是，”莱纳说，在最初开了个头之后，他的话就一股脑儿地从嘴里溜出来了，“我的邻居说，她有一个战死的儿子，今天，她请我去她家吃早饭的时候给我看了他的照片……我不应该见过他的，但是我却觉得他很眼熟……他看起来在军队里待过，”莱纳说，“他比我稍微矮一点，头发能盖住耳朵。”

“那么你说不定是在军队里见过他。”

“他穿着一件我不认识的军服，是墨绿色的，”莱纳说，连他自己都不知道自己在说什么了，“……我很确定我没有见过他。”

让看向柯尼，说：“莱纳，你记错了吧。”

“我不觉得……”

让问道：“他的头发，是阿尔敏十五六岁的时候那么长吗？”

“不……比那个短，”莱纳感到自己因为听到阿尔敏的名字而瑟缩了一下，“而且没有那么整齐。”

“他的脸呢？”让又问。

“我没看到……我猜，他的眼睛很亮……他该有一双漂亮的眼睛吧？”莱纳苍白地、艰难地描述着，连他自己也觉得自己说的话就像一场白日梦。果然，让和柯尼一起露出了非常疑惑的神情：如果这个年轻人不是雷贝里欧的人，而莱纳又和他很熟，那么他们几个就应当见过面，甚至是朋友才对，但是过了半晌，柯尼说：“我不记得有这个人。”

“……那恐怕是我记错了，”莱纳点点头，他还是觉得哪里不对劲，甚至于他刚才已经感受到了那种错位，仿佛抓住了蛇的尾巴，但只在几秒钟之内，那感觉又消失了。莱纳感到一股烦躁，因此努力不再去想这个话题，而是跟着让和柯尼继续朝着庆典正中间的用餐区而去。莎夏·布劳斯正坐在其中一条凳子上，一见到他们，便立刻朝着柯尼大喊大叫，用力地挥起手来。

“莎夏！”柯尼叫道，几步跑到她身边去，“阿尔敏呢？”

“他忽然说不来了，让我一个人过来，”莎夏说，她脸上堆着一个很大的笑容，莱纳原本还为自己要面对她而感到担忧（为什么会担心来着？他心想。），但她对他的态度来看，简直是一点儿疏远也没有的。这个扎着马尾的、有活力的姑娘，轻快地朝莱纳打过招呼之后，便走在了他们一行人的最前面。柯尼拍了拍莱纳的肩膀，朝他挤挤眼睛，低声说莎夏其实才是那个最想到庆典这里来的人，她之前认识的一位来自马莱的厨子，名叫尼可洛的，朝她讲了很多庆典上才有的食材和食物，有那么一段时间，她梦里都想着要到庆典上来。

莱纳跟着他笑起来。今天早起，他在卡露拉家里得知自己要和调查兵团104班的人碰面的时候，莱纳还感到有点儿紧张，因为不管他们是否并肩作战过，那曾经有过的立场对立是不会就此抹消的。

但实际上这里没有一个人提起这件事，他们还是像几年前那样吵吵嚷嚷地走过街道，聊着没什么意义的话题。说起自己街区新搬来的熟人的时候，莎夏把三明治的包装纸丢进垃圾桶里，拿起半只猪肉派，她看起来一时犹豫到底是先说话还是先吃东西，但很快就决定两个一起做。于是莱纳瞅见莎夏回过头，腮帮鼓起一块儿，含含糊糊地宣布道：“埃尔文团长搬来我家隔壁了！”

“埃尔文团长刚搬来吗？”柯尼问道，“我还以为他早就来这儿了？”

“因为韩吉刚搬来吧，”让猜测，“他们都是老朋友了，或许想住得离彼此近一些，莎夏——利威尔兵长呢？他没有跟着一起搬到一块儿去吗？”

“利威尔兵长不在，”莎夏语气很笃定，她抹了抹嘴巴，女孩刚才吃了很多了，但食欲还是很旺盛，“埃尔文团长告诉我，韩吉正在准备雇人修整花园。”

他们这下都笑了，关于利威尔的整理故事永不过时，而最重要的一点是，这些故事多半都没有经过夸张的处理。如果利威尔在的话，是绝对轮不到韩吉去花这笔钱的。莎夏又说，韩吉原本想再建一个小马棚，好能买几匹马放进去，但很快她想起自己的邻居只有埃尔文而没有利威尔，便迅速放弃了这个念头。

反正马也是给利威尔准备的，韩吉解释说，她盘算着说，而且如果利威尔不在，谁会因为实在看不下去而清理马棚呢。

“至少埃尔文团长和韩吉会成为关系很不错的邻居。”柯尼最后总结道，他们已经来到了庆典场地的最中心的地方，舞台正在做一些日常的维护，为了晚间的节目做准备，木料散发着一股新鲜的清漆的味道。

“莱纳？莱纳！”

“啊！什么事？”

莱纳才发现自己已经盯着舞台看了很久，他的几位老朋友齐齐看向他，让拍拍他肩膀，关切道：“你是不是没有睡好？”

“不……”莱纳吞了一下口水，想起自己经历的那无梦又黑沉的睡眠，“我没事，我昨晚睡得很好，我刚才只是走神了——你们在聊什么？”

“我们在聊邻居，”莎夏说， “莱纳，柯尼说的是真的吗？你的邻居也太好了——她居然邀请你去吃早饭？”

“是啊，那是挺不错的……”莱纳附和道，看起来柯尼或者让还没有让谈话进行到“邻居的儿子”的那个层面，但就在他这么想的时候，就好像条件反射似的，莱纳一下子又觉得自己应该把这件事说出来了，好像是有一根手指头在刮骚他的喉头，必须要让他把这些东西吐出来一般：“其实关于这件事，我想问你一个问题……”

“嗯？莱纳？”

莎夏扭过了头，她已经吃完了猪肉派，正在打开另一个三明治的包装纸。她嘴角上扬，面带十分满足的微笑，看起来心情极其好。而莱纳却在这一刻突然有了一种奇妙的预感——他先是想起这群朋友们勾肩搭背，哈哈大笑的样子，然后他又想起这个他一直在控制不住，想要去问的这个问题。

这二者毫不相干，却叫莱纳感到，前者某种意义上是与莎夏的这种快乐，或者是柯尼和让的快乐相悖的。想到这里，莱纳不由感觉自己的后背开始渗出冷汗。他的舌尖抵着下牙缝，用力闭合起牙关，不，不，莱纳……你看，现在大家都很快乐，大家都聊得很开心，他们没有义务腾出手来，解决你心里这个疑影——你实际上没有那么想问这个问题，是不是？

是不是？

莱纳咬了一口自己的舌头，告诫自己这次要闭上嘴，并且用力把这个问题吞了下去。他们继续沿着庆典的路往里走，在莱纳仍为着那张照片心神不宁的时候，莎夏正在谈论她今后的安排，那基本上是关于婚礼，还有想开的餐厅。她只在说起两件事时显得严肃，一件是三明治给的酱汁太少，一件是她想和尼可洛住在自己家餐厅的二楼。但她也说自己不想太早就着手去置办餐厅（柯尼发出几声起哄的嘘声），毕竟尼可洛还没有搬入。

“啊？你都来了这么久了，他怎么还没过来呢？”

“谁知道，”莎夏撇撇嘴，“我暂时联系不上他，不过，他应该也会过来的，是吧——莱纳？”

她突然就这么叫了莱纳一声，把他从思绪里扯了出来。莱纳还在发愣，这个时候，柯尼大笑着去拍莱纳的肩膀，叫他别再没完没了地做白日梦。他的笑声十分有感染力，就好像石头砸进水里而泛起的波纹一般，在莱纳的耳朵里回响，也让大家一起笑出声来。让隔着柯尼，拍了拍莱纳的肩膀，“我知道你也很想念他们，”他说，语气带笑，“……但是他们都会过来的，总有那么一天。”

“比起这个，我更在意阿尔敏怎么突然缺席啊，”柯尼说，“他平时可从来不会做这种临时取消的事情，难道是三笠忽然有事情找他，但是即使这样，阿尔敏也——”

“柯尼！”

莱纳猛地打断了他的话。

柯尼转过脸来，他完全不知道为什么莱纳要打断他，但莱纳也不知道为什么自己会打断他——他只是下意识觉得不能提起阿尔敏或者三笠的名字……但他们俩又有什么不对劲的吗？他们俩形影不离，只是两个还没有搬到这里的老朋友而已……

“怎么啦？莱纳，你今天不太对劲，”让说，“阿尔敏和三笠怎么啦？虽然我们也很久没听到过他俩的消息了，你不会因为他们太久没联系你，开始自己生气了吧？”

“不……不是……这样的，”莱纳的喉结滚动着，他的视线一一扫过莎夏，让还有柯尼。这里有什么事情不对劲，他紧张地想到，想解释点儿什么。但莱纳感到嗓子眼发紧，每一个字都变得那么难以说出了。

“……莱纳，你今天真的很不对劲，”柯尼游说一般说道，“三笠和阿尔敏怎么了？我们不能提他们吗？但是，大家都会过来的，总有一天，所有人都会搬到这里来……我们，我们不都是自愿搬进这里的吗，我想要是轮到他们来选择的时候，也会选和我们一样的，对吧？因为大家都是朋友啊？”

“什……”莱纳抓到了他话中的线索，“什么叫，所有人都会搬来这里？”

莎夏皱起眉，像在看一个傻瓜：“莱纳，你这是问什么奇怪的问题？” 

“我……”莱纳感到欲言又止，他站在自己的三位老朋友面前，一下子变得十分迷茫起来——我没有在问奇怪的问题，我是真的不知道你们在说什么。什么叫“所有人都会搬来”？搬来这里吗？这里？为什么大家都会搬来雷贝里欧？

雷贝里欧？

雷贝里欧……不对……

他就好像一下子从梦里醒过来一样，突然开始环顾四周——庆典仍在继续，一个摊位上正在烹饪马莱风格的海鲜炖菜，旁边是买牡蛎三明治的摊位，再旁边紧邻着穿过城市中心的河道的是一个演奏者，抓着手风琴，在莱纳的记忆之中，他本应该是在演奏一首马莱南部的小调的。甚至在几天前，他还对莱纳说，自己这辈子只学会了马莱南部的曲子，但奇怪的是，现在他演奏的却明显不是南部的风格。

还有——还有一件事——莱纳吞了一下口水，看向那条河，阳光正在河面上跳跃，反射出淋漓的金光，这真是一幅美景，只是雷贝里欧，他的故乡，是什么时候有这么一条笔直地穿过城市的人造河的？

……所以这里不是雷贝里欧。有一条笔直河道的地方他的确认识一个，而那里就是……

“莱纳！”

“莱纳！你要去哪？！”

莱纳没有回头，他拔腿狂奔起来，一下子就穿过了自己刚才和朋友们走过的地方。而同时莱纳又想起他们聊到的一切，这些东西就像是飞舞的纸片一样，撒满了他的脑子：马莱的特色菜，卖艺人，熟悉的笔直河流；莎夏想和尼可洛结婚开店，柯尼和家人生活在大房子里，让拿到了他在市中心的豪宅，新搬来的韩吉与埃尔文做了邻居，还有打算为利威尔做的马棚……

平静生活……平静生活……这被人期盼的、无事发生的平静生活……

莱纳，你的邻居，她真好——

莱纳不断地朝前跑，跑出庆典，跑上了大街。听见自己的呼吸声又粗又重，直到了这个时候，他才意识到自己正一边跑，一边不断地流下眼泪。莱纳甚至不明白自己为什么要落泪，但他的咽喉颤抖着，眼皮像是拦不住洪水的堤坝，他跑上楼梯，开始用力地敲响邻居的房门。

卡露拉很快来给他开门了，莱纳站在门口，保持着那个敲门的动作，他额头上都是汗水，头发打湿成一绺一绺的，眼皮和脸颊都涨得通红。他想要问好，说卡露拉，我需要打扰你一下，但他看着那张脸，突然发现自己一句话也说不出来，只能满脸泪水汗水地傻站在那儿。

“莱纳！你怎么了？”

卡露拉给他吓了一跳，一边把莱纳拉进屋子里来，给他找擦脸的手帕，一边关切地问他到底发生了什么事。即使在这个时候，她也很像是一个称职的母亲。

“我……我没事……”

莱纳笨拙地跟在她身后，他不知怎么回答她。在眼下这种情境里，跑来找卡露拉就是他脑子里的第一个念头。他走进门，被卡露拉摁在沙发上，嘱咐他别动，有话慢慢说。但这个女人转过身子去的下一秒钟，莱纳的眼睛就瞟向了立柜：那张照片，莱纳心想，他一定要再看一眼那张照片……

立柜上空空如也。

“莱纳？”

莱纳猛地朝后看去。卡露拉正朝沙发走来，手里拿着为他倒的一杯水，还有一条新手帕。如果是在平时，莱纳应该马上把它们接过来，并且叫这个好女人别再忙里忙外地招待自己了，但他今天没有这么做。莱纳满脸错愕，肌肉仿佛都被定住了，他用一种干巴巴的错愕语气，试探地问道：“卡露拉……你儿子的照片呢？”

“什么照片？”她在围裙上擦了擦手。

“你今天摆出来的照片——那个年轻人的照片——”莱纳解释道，把水杯和手帕都拿过来，放到桌子上，然后几步走到立柜跟前，在之前放着照片的地方比划着，“我今天早上来你这里吃早饭，你跟我说，这是你儿子的照片……”

“哦哦，是那张！”

“对，是的，是的，”莱纳咽咽口水，他感到汗水挤满了他的人中，他抹了一把脸，努力用最平静的声音问道，“你把它收起来了吗？请问，你能再让我看一眼吗？”

他以为卡露拉会同意的。因为这个要求虽然奇怪，但也实际上没有什么拒绝的必要。可卡露拉说：“我收起来了。”

“但是……”莱纳心头涌上一股焦虑，他的心脏怦怦直跳，后背的汗水打湿衬衫，湿巴巴地贴在他身上。莱纳抓了一把头发，狠狠抹了抹脸。天哪——他真的不想对卡露拉很凶，一再要求想看一个母亲故去的亲生子也实在是太失礼了。但他不得不一问再问，在现在这种情况下，叫他就这么当做一切都没发生地回家去，已经是一件不可能发生的事情了。

莱纳祈求般道：“再让我看一眼吧，我觉得我认识你的儿子……”

“但是，”卡露拉说，她的眼神依旧很宽和，一点儿也没有因为莱纳失礼的行为而生气，不仅如此，那眼神之中也充满了一种悲伤的慈爱，她像是安抚莱纳一般说道，“莱纳，是你说你不认识他的，你不记得有这样一个人。”

“不……我……我确实……但是，”莱纳不知道要怎么表达自己了，他的舌头绊倒在了牙齿之前。情绪击倒了他，击倒了他正常的神志，击倒了他的大脑，有那么一刻，莱纳错觉自己听见了脑细胞纷纷断裂的声音。卡露拉为他擦着眼泪的时候，莱纳站也站不住了，只能整个儿人靠在墙上。

他仿佛灵魂离体了，那些“哧哧”的呼吸声，或者“砰砰”的心跳，听起来都像是别人的声音而不是莱纳自己的。他感到又痛苦，又割裂，无数的记忆挤进了莱纳的脑子里，他们在法尔科的后背上飞行，风像是耳光一样，抽着所有人的脸，始祖，艾伦，始祖，艾伦——紧接着莱纳回想起他17岁到21岁的人生，平静的睡眠只是暂时的，对于莱纳这个人来说，失眠反倒显得更加永垂不朽一些……

“艾伦……”他用很轻的声音问道，“为什么要我们忘掉你？”

有人拉掉了灯。莱纳眼前一片漆黑，他跪了下来，直想吐，感到世界在疯狂地摇晃。他住的公寓楼消失了，干净的街道消失了，有阳光在上头跳跃的河流也消失了，莱纳在这股黑沉之中不断地翻滚，滑动，下落。等到他再睁开眼睛时，莱纳发现自己躺在道路里。他抬起头，艾伦正站在莱纳眼前，从背后照过来的金光仿佛融化的黄金一般，涂满了莱纳的眼皮。

“……艾伦……”

“莱纳。”艾伦说，在莱纳坐起来之后，他自己也坐了下来，同莱纳对视着。他们俩已经很久没见面了，至于这个时间是多久，莱纳觉得恐怕只有艾伦知道答案，因为他发现自己根本没法准确地划分那个世界的时间，好像从他搬到公寓的第一天开始，外面就已经在举行庆典了，一天又一天，所有人都快乐得没完没了。

“你在那里待了几个月，”艾伦说，“具体的时间我也不太清楚了，但应该是很多个月……”

“艾伦……”

“你不喜欢那里吗？莱纳？”艾伦问道。他完全遗传了母亲的长相，这张酷肖卡露拉的脸，此时正半眯着眼睛，以一种平静又哀伤的模样看向莱纳的双眼：“我以为你会喜欢你选择的东西……”

“我不明白，艾伦，”莱纳说，在坐起来之前，他可能就已经躺在这个地方很久了，莱纳感觉自己屁股底下的沙子有种温热，“那个地方……那到底是哪儿？我的选择是什么意思？”

“这很重要吗？”艾伦反问他，但又回答了莱纳的问题，“你觉得那是哪里，那里就会是那个地方，我只是提供了一个场地。”

“场地？”

“对，场地，我没有帮助任何后来去到那里的人做出选择，”艾伦继续说道，他今天话很多的样子，莱纳都不记得自己上次听到他这么说话是什么时候了，“变成无垢巨人是……”他顿了一下，看了看莱纳，“……是一场噩梦，我只是想让他们做一段好一点儿的梦，莱纳，”艾伦费劲儿地说，“即使在睡梦里，也应该有自己的自由。”

“还有死掉的人……”

“对……还有死去的人也在……他们都是经由自己的选择，才会出现在那里的，” 艾伦的声音有点儿嘶哑，“那都是他们的选择，我没有逼迫任何一个人，我只是……”

所以这就是他没有看到阿尔敏或者三笠的原因，这也是他没有看到利威尔的原因。莱纳想，这就很合理了——艾伦造了一个乐园，而死亡或者噩梦就是它的门票。然后莱纳又想起自己，他问：“那我呢？我已经死了？”

“你没有，但是很快了，”艾伦看着他，“我想这就是你还能‘清醒’过来的原因，莱纳，如果你再等很短一点时间，就不会离开那里了，能一直过想要的生活。”

这话听起来像是在说莱纳错过了很好的东西，但艾伦的语气十分平静，好像不管那一面，对他来说都是无所谓的。艾伦喉结翻动，再次顿了一顿，莱纳瞅见他的眼里闪过一丝水光。

莱纳自己也不知道这种时候从那个世界里出来到底是好事还是坏事，但他这次只是舔舔干涩的嘴唇，没有再说话。道路中心的光照亮他俩的前胸和后背，灼灼地闪动着。很久的沉默之后，艾伦问道：“……他们在那里面过得怎么样？”

莱纳说：“他们过得很好。”

“是吗。”

莱纳想到，艾伦可能不知道那里具体都发生了什么事，他其实应该更仔细地对艾伦描述一下在那个世界之中，那些人都是怎么快活地生活的。他应该讲讲那些死去的人，仍在做着噩梦的人，是如何在自己创造的乐园之中，享受着他们想要的一切。但不管他在脑子里将他们的故事想得多么完整，等到莱纳打算描述的时候，他也只是张开嘴，干巴巴地说：“……他们过得真的很好。”

“那就好。”艾伦叹了一口气。他没从莱纳那里得到任何对于这句话的实例，但莱纳却觉得他对一切都又都完全了解了。

“告诉我，我妈妈是住在你的隔壁吗？”

莱纳点点头，又说，“你说过你不会干预选择……”

“那不是我在干预她，”艾伦抿抿嘴，“她死得太早了，我已经没法儿再找到她，她的那个部分可能只是脱胎于我的回忆吧……我想，连我自己，也不能真正地完全控制那个世界里的一切，但莱纳，我只对其中一小部分做了自己的改动……既然人人都在这个梦里实现了愿望，那你就把它们当成是我自己的一些愿望……”

艾伦顿了顿。在发生了所有这些事情之后，艾伦口中的“愿望”这两个字也显得沉重又不切实际起来。莱纳绝望又平静地心想，至少到了现在这个时候，真正的故事早就结束，他们之间也已经没有任何必须需要做，或者必须需要说的话了。

“但是你还有别的愿望吧，莱纳？”艾伦突然又说。他好像真的已经看透了一切，而现在只是等待着莱纳把自己看到的东西再一一展演。

而莱纳，在艾伦提出这句话之后，他感到了一阵久违的、彻底的松快和平静。莱纳凑上前去，他张开手臂，拥抱了艾伦。他不知道自己要不要吻他一二，或者现在是不是一个好时机，但当莱纳还在心里犹豫的时候，却已经将嘴唇贴在艾伦的耳廓上了。

“谢谢你，艾伦，”他的嘴唇在耳朵的皮肤上碰了碰，“但我不想留在那儿……放我走吧。”

艾伦抱紧了他。他的手臂死死箍住莱纳的后背，把脸埋进莱纳的衣领里面去，睫毛又湿又烫，刮骚莱纳的脖子。莱纳闭上眼，感到艾伦的头发蹭了蹭自己的脸颊，紧接着，他便感受到了一股风拂过了他的全身。

他睁开眼睛，发现自己正站在地鸣之后的荒芜大地上。风从陆地的那一头畅通无阻地吹了过来，莱纳站在一只巨人的脚印中间，这里没有艾伦，没有伙伴，没有庆典，没有声音。

这里只是一片荒原。

莱纳向前行走，越走越远了。


End file.
